Electric Storm
by Christal White
Summary: No hay nada mejor que abrazar a la persona que uno ama, en una noche de tormenta... (One-Shot/Humanos)


_"_ **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía."_

 _Aquí dejo un lindo momento entre Bella y Edward_.

 _Espero les guste_

* * *

Sintiendo un calambre en el brazo y una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar, Edward abrió lentamente los ojos. Atontado, parpadeó ante la luz cegadora que provenía de la chimenea encendida que habían en la biblioteca. Fuera, el aullido del viento creaba un sonido hipnótico y sedador pero dentro, la habitación se sentía casi silenciosa y caldeada por el resplandor del fuego. Levantó una de sus manos para refregar sus párpados pesados, intentando evitar así la tentación de volverse a dormir, y miró a su alrededor.

La luz se había cortado, recordó, mientras ellos esperaban en la biblioteca a que la tormenta eléctrica terminara.

En ese momento él se encontraba en el sillón negro doble que su padre acostumbraba a usar para leer por las noches, semirecostado y con la cabeza apoyada incómodamente en el reposabrazos acolchado. Bella se encontraba con él, o más bien, sobre él, con su rostro apoyado en el hombro izquierdo, y la mitad de su cuerpo apoyado en su pecho. Uno de sus brazos pasaba por debajo de su cuerpo, (él hizo una mueca al pesar que a esa altura, ella probablemente no lo sintiera) y el otro se apoyaba sobre su corazón. Las piernas de ella, cubiertas por unos jeans desgastados demasiado anchos, se cruzaban al lado derecho y colgaban de una manera, a su parecer, incómoda. Con su oscuro pelo despeinado y su pequeña boca rosada ligeramente abierta, él pensó que era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Cambió de lugar su cabeza lentamente, esperando no despertarla, y gimió en voz baja cuando un dolor punzante recorrió todo su cuello. Con suavidad, Edward la reacomodó en sus brazos, sonriendo una vez más ante en enorme buzo azul con el estampado de la universidad que ella le había robado del ropero esa tarde.

No sabía por qué pero amaba verla con su ropa. Se veía graciosa en su pequeña figura.

Recordó la razón por la que ella había tenido la que vestirse de esa manera.

...

El sol había brillado en el cielo de Forks, milagro por el que Esme había dado gracias fervientemente, pues era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jacob y ella había planeado junto con Sue celebrarla al aire libre, más precisamente en el jardín de su casa, aún contra las protestas del mismísimo cumpleañero.

Sin dudarlo, Edward había invitado a su novia a acompañarlo. Esa palabra aún lo llenaba de vértigo: Bella Swan era su novia.

Ella había aparecido a las cinco en su puerta, luciendo un vestido de verano blanco con pequeñas flores entramadas en hilo plateado y azul, y unas sandalias planas con cuentas de colores. Su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza francesa floja y su rostro suavizado por un maquillaje ligero. Besando su mejilla por unos segundos, le había informado que solo podía quedarse hasta las diez, pues temprano a la mañana siguiente se dictaba la última clase de Lingüística antes del parcial y no podía faltar. Él había asentido, medio atontado debido a la agradable sorpresa de verla con un vestido ("un logro abismal convencerla de usarlo", había mascullado Alice por lo bajo), y rodeando su cintura con el brazo, la escoltó a la fiesta que ya se encontraba bastante atestada de familiares y amigos del festejado.

Recorriendo grupo por grupo, él la presentó con orgullo ante cada miembro de su familia, observando hechizado como ella respodía a sus preguntas con tímida inteligencia. Su cuñada Rose, generalmente temida por su brutal franqueza, lo había mirado con sus fríos ojos azules y anunciado con voz retumbante:

-Finalmente elegiste una chica que vale la pena Eddie.

Luego se había dado vuelta, antes de que él pudiera insultarla apropiadamente por usar ese sobrenombre tan ridiculo, y clavando las uñas en el antebrazo de su novio Emmet, preguntó donde podían colocarse para no ensuciar sus nuevos Louis Vuitton.

Luego de dos horas de comer y beber en armonía, su mirada verde se alzó al cielo, y notó los oscuros nubarrones que habían comenzado a formarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se acercó con Bella de su brazo hasta el grupo de adultos que Carlisle y Esme entretenían, y susurró a su madre el problema, cuyo rostro se tornó realmente gris al notar la tormenta que se avecinaba. Con rapidez informaron a los invitados que se pusieran a cubierto, mientras los empleados y los más jóvenes, tanto del colegio como de la reserva, llevaron sillas, vajilla y alimentos al interior del hogar.

Apenas lograron entrar la ultima mesa cuando un rayo iluminó el cielo, y retumbó a lo lejos, mientras caía una espesa lluvia. Todos se habían mostrados apenados por el clima y comenzaron a retirarse uno por uno, hasta que solo quedaron sus padres, Jacob, Alice, Bella y él.

Jacob quitó importancia a la desagradable interrupción de su fiesta, argumentando que, al menos, eso le había brindado la oportunidad de librarse de los irritantes comentarios de Rose.

-En serio, esa chica da miedo.

Todos habían reído ante su obvio escalofrío.

Rápidamente se estableció un debate entre todos sobre la forma de ayudar a recaudar fondos para renovar el edificio estudiantil de la Reserva, que ya tenía más de trescientos años. La tarde se pasó volando, con solo una pocas punzadas de celos al notar la fascinación con la que Jacob miraba a Bella. Sabía que él jamás intentaría algún avance, a pesar de que al principio él había confesado estar medio enamorado cuando la conoció, por lo que evitó a toda costa demostrar lo molesto que encontraba esa mirada embobada de su moreno amigo.

Un vistazo a Bella le hizo notar la piel de gallina de sus brazos y los pequeños temblores que intentaba ocultar. Dado que Alice era mucho más baja y espigada que Bella y que ella se negaba rotundamente a molestar a Esme pidiéndole ropa, la única solución que se le había ocurrido era prestarle la suya. Ella había aceptado, ruborizada, y luego de unos minutos había bajado las escaleras viéndose graciosamente atractiva con su buzo universitario que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, su amplio jean con la botamanga doblada varias veces y medias Adidas asomándose con cada paso que daba.

Jacob se había despedido antes de cenar, alegando que su Sue y Billy no lo perdonarían nunca si no se presentaba en casa temprano. Con evidente desgana, saludo a cada miembro, agradeciendo especialmente a Esme por ayudar a Sue a organizar otra inolvidable fiesta.

Bella también había querido despedirse, pero la insistencia de Edward, Alice y sus suegros combinados, hicieron que se rindiera y aceptase pasar una agradable cena en familia, con el viento y la lluvia como música de fondo.

La llamada de Reneé no tardó en llegar. Aunque su novia se había disculpado y apartado a un rincón para contestar, él podía escuchar su preocupada voz desde su lugar en la mesa. Por la cara de ella cuando volvió, era obvio que había discutido ferozmente con lo que sea que dijera su madre.

Lizzie le había explicado que ella le había prohíbo volverse con "esa decrépita y peligrosa camioneta que poseía y de la que debería haberse deshecho mucho tiempo atrás", que Charlie vendría en patrulla a buscarla. Llena de furia y mortificación Bella se había negado, prometiendo que llamaría a un taxi para regresar a casa.

Edward se negó a prestarle el teléfono. Aunque Reneé en ocasiones exagerara un poco, sabía que algunas calles entre la casa de él y la de ella probablemente estaban inundadas por la lluvia que no paraba de caer y entendió su preocupación.

-Edward, no puedo quedarme en tu casa, sería abusar de la hospitalidad de tus padres.

Él bufó con impaciencia.

-Sabes perfectamente que ellos te dejarían pasar la noche aquí. Pero no te estaba diciendo que te quedaras toda la noche.

Ella lo miró con suspicacia.

-¿Ah no?

-No- afirmó con énfasis- simplemente proponía que esperáramos a que amaine la lluvia y luego yo te acerco a tu casa.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de que saques tu Volvo con el tiempo que hace afuera, te lo prohíbo. Llamo un taxi o me tomo el bus y listo.

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

-Bella, si piensas que te voy a dejar ir en taxi o en bus con este clima, entonces es que estás loca.

Mala cosa para decir.

Luego de media hora discutiendo, él había ganado y Bella se había quedado sentada en el sofá del salón, fulminándolo con la mirada cuando no hablaba tranquilamente con sus padres. Ellos, al notar la tensión, se habían despedido rápidamente, haciéndole señas a Alice. Ésta anunció que era hora de hablar con Jasper y mientras subía a su habitación, sugirió con picardía se trasladaran a la biblioteca.

-Es más romántica.

En silencio, ambos subieron las escaleras y recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a la tercer puerta a la izquierda, su lugar favorito de la casa.

Prendieron las luces dobles que iluminaron la amplia habitación. Tres de las paredes poseían altas estanterías llenas de libros de contabilidad, abogacía, medicina y filosofía, entre otros. La única pared libre contaba con una enorme chimenea en el medio, cubierta de mármol oscuro y encima de ella portarretratos con distintas fotos de la familia. Emmet y Rose en su baile de graduación, Alice y Jasper abrazados en el el jardín, Esme y Carlisle en su boda, Edward y Bella en su fiesta de cumpleaños, entre otras. A la izquierda un pequeño mueble de caoba contenía los distintos licores que su padre ofrecía a los pacientes que parecían para una consulta privada. Su favorito era un whisky escocés que aún le hacía lagrimear cuando lo tragaba.

Enfrente de la chimenea un enorme sillón de cuero oscuro y otros dos mas pequeños a los lados enmarcaban la mesita ratona de vidrio y madera de nogal, en la cual se apoyaba un florero que él había hecho para su madre a los siete años.

A la izquierda de la habitación, donde se encontraban los libros, había un escritorio, también de nogal, lleno de papeles, cuentas, y una novela que su madre seguramente había dejado olvidada esa tarde.

Bella se había dirigido hacia lo libros, probablemente buscando alguno de poesía. Él ya abría la boca para avisarle que era imposible encontrarlos allí, pues Alice los había trasladado a su habitación, cuando la vio sacar uno de los tomos de Código Penal que su madre había estudiado hace años, y colocarse en uno de los sillones individuales. Sabiendo que hasta que no se enfriara su enojo, no lo escucharía, Edward se colocó en el sillón más grande con el libro de Farmacología que debía estudiar para la próxima semana.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de ellos habló. Él se concentró en las páginas, ignorando los movimientos que provenían del otro lado de la biblioteca, pasándose las manos por su revoltoso pelo cobrizo cuando no lograba entender lo que leía.

Finalmente el sueño comenzó a aparecer. El sonido de la lluvia no hacía nada por ahuyentar la atmósfera pacífica que inundaba el lugar. Sus párpados ya se estaban cerrando cuando un rayo particularmente ruidoso cayó muy cerca de la casa, el terrorífico sonido sobresaltándolos a ambos, al tiempo que la luz se desvanecía.

La oscuridad era tal, que si ponía la mano enfrente de él no podría distinguir su contorno. Sacó su celular del bolsillo, lamentando por una vez no tener uno de esos celulares avanzados que tenían linterna incluida. La pantalla de su pequeño Samsung Galaxy Music azul ilumino débilmente la cara de Bella.

Ella se encontraba acurrucada en el sillón. Cuando saltó de éste y se aferró a su brazo ante el sonido de otro rayo, temblando ligeramente, él supo que su terca novia tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Dejando la pelea a un lado, él le pidió que sujetara su teléfono, el cual solo iluminaba por un minuto antes de volver a apagarse, mientras él buscaba en el cajón de abajo del mueble pequeño que contenía los licores, encontrando los materiales para encender la chimenea. Ambos se agacharon frente a esta. Edward le ordenó que abollara el papel de periódico, sabiendo que ella necesitaba distraerse de la tormenta eléctrica que había afuera, mientras él apilaba ramitas pequeñas y piñas encima de ellos, formando algo similar a una pirámide. Encendiendo el fósforo, observó como las llamas aumentaban y luego de remover un poco las ramitas con el atizador, agregó algunos troncos más grandes para que no se apagara demasiado pronto.

Finalmente cerró el vidrio que impedía que el humo llenara la habitación y guió a su menos asustada novia al sofá grande.

Sentados ambos ante el fuego, un silencio diferente al anterior, más cómodo, se impuso. Él acarició suavemente su brazo cubierto por el buzo, de arriba a abajo. Le gustaba estar así con ella. No había necesidad de llenar el silencio con charla sin sentido. Bella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y Edward se sintió el chico más afortunado del mundo.

Antes de sucumbir ambos al sueño ella murmuró.

-Despiértame cuando la tormenta termine.

El besó su frente.

-Seguro.

-Te amo Edward.

-Te amo Bells.

...

Así que allí se encontraba, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo quejándose de la incomodidad, su mente atontada de sueño y con una hermosa chica vestida varonilmente, usándolo de almohada. Miró la hora en su celular: las 3:20 de la madrugada

Él repartió pequeños besos en su mejilla y su mandíbula, instándola a despertarse.

-Bella.

Ella soltó un quejido por lo bajo, y hundió más su rostro en su cuello.

Edward rió por lo bajo.

-Dormilona, es hora de levantarse, la tormenta se terminó.

Tuvo que agachar la cabeza para oír su respuesta susurrada.

-Cállate Edward.

Le costó varios minutos lograr despertarla lo suficiente hasta que ella pudiera darle coherencia a lo que él decía. Cuando finalmente sus palabras penetraron en su cerebro, se desperezó. Edward sabía que ambos querían quedarse allí, pero lamentablemente Bella había avisado a su padre que tan pronto como la tormenta terminara él la iba a llevar sana y salva a su casa.

En puntas de pié, ambos abandonaron la biblioteca y bajaron las escaleras, haciendo una mueca cuando el tercer escalón chirrió ante su peso. Esperaba que su Carlisle, de sueño ligero, no pensara que ellos eran ladrones asesinos, y bajara con el bate de béisbol que siempre colocaba junto a su cama.

Tomó las llaves de su auto, mientras abandonaban su casa. Caminaron juntos, tomados de la mano hasta el final de la cuadra donde él había aparcado el auto, respirando el aire húmedo de la noche. El pavimento brillaba bajo las pocas luces amarillas de la manzana, y las gotas de lluvia que todavía se posaban en hojas de los árboles, destellaban como pequeños diamantes.

Ella, a su lado, sonreía levemente con ojos adormilados, mientras arrastraba sus enormes zapatillas por la vereda.

Él tomó una foto mental de ese momento para recordarlo por siempre.

Le abrió la puerta del coche, y cuando el dio toda la vuelta y se colocó frente al volante, ella ya había encendido la radio. Aunque a esa hora "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" aturdía sus oídos, Edward agradecía que ella lo pusiera. No quería correr el riesgo de quedarse dormido y chocar teniéndola en el asiento del acompañante.

Green Day, Hoobastank y Aerosmith lo mantuvieron despierto los veinte minutos que tardó en llegar a la casa de Bella, en el centro del pequeño pueblo de Forks. Para el momento en que estacionó, ella ya se había vuelto a dormir, sorprendiéndolo. El jamás se dormiría con esa música a todo volumen.

Salió del auto y abrió su puerta.

-Lizzie, tienes que ir a dormir a tu cama.- susurró mientras sacudía su brazo.

Quería besarla pero podía sentir los ojos del Charlie clavados en su espalda, y la verdad quería seguir viviendo unos cuantos años más con todas sus partes intactas.

Nuevamente tardó unos minutos en convencerla de moverse, y la dejó apoyarse en él todo el camino hasta la entrada.

-Hola papá.- saludó ella somnolienta.

Dándose vuelta, lo besó suavemente en los labios.

-Nos vemos luego, Edward. No apagues la radio.

Sintió el fuego ascender por su cuello, hasta sus mejillas. Asegurándose de no toparse con los ojos de su suegro el murmuró su despedida.

-Que descanses Bella.

Ella avanzó hacia su padre y ambos hablaron unos segundos en voz baja. Mirándolo con pena entró, dejándolo a solas con el jefe de policía Swan.

Por un instante, solo hubo silencio.

-¿Por qué mi hija está vestida con tu ropa, chico?

¡Oh rayos!

-Señor Swan, le aseguro que no es lo que usted está pensando. Bella vino a la fiesta de Jacob con un vestido, y cuando el tiempo refrescó, la unica solución que se me ocurrió fue prestarle ropa mía.

Al ver que su suegro seguía en silencio Edward agregó en voz baja.

-Le aseguro que nunca le faltaría el respeto a Bella, Jefe Swan. Ni a su familia.

Dejó que leyera la sinceridad en su rostro. Luego de unos momentos él bufó.

-Claro que no lo harías, chico.

A Edward esa frase le sonó más una amenaza que una afirmación pero lo dejó pasar.

-Que tenga buenas noches, Jefe Swand.

-Si, si. Vete a casa chico.- respondió él y volviéndose, cerró la puerta de entrada.

Él se encaminó hacia su plateado Volvo negando con la cabeza. Aunque sabía que el padre de Bella lo respetaba y lo conocí lo suficiente para confiar un poco en él, también era cierto que cuidaba con mucho celo a su única hija, y Edward podía entender eso a la perfección.

Mientras conducía de vuelta a su hogar, pensó en todo lo vivido ese día. En la fiesta, la tormenta, el corte de luz, el abrazo junto al fuego. Decidió que a él sí le gustaban las tormentas, y se preguntó cuando habría otra.

Esperaba que pronto.

Muy pronto.

* * *

 **Este one-shot se me ocurrió dos noches atrás, cuando se cortó la luz por una tormenta eléctrica.**

 **Ojalá a mi me hubiera abrazado Edward, pero bueno, me conformo con escribir sobre él.**

 **¿Quién más quiere un abrazo así? (todo el mundo levantando la mano)**

 **Espero que lo disfruten :)**

 **Ya saben como poner fav, follow y dejar review (su opinión es de máxima, máxima importancia), así que sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Besos.**


End file.
